


Sick Day

by theyorion



Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyorion/pseuds/theyorion
Summary: Prompt that was requested quite a lot! Jean looking after Sidney when she's sick.





	Sick Day

Jean had invited Sidney to, in Sidney's words,  **finally** spend the night at her place for the first time. Well Diane's apartment in the city, anyway. It seemed the barista's persistent questioning on the subject had worn her down and tonight would have been the night. But, after getting a text from Sidney to say that she wasn't doing too good, Jean had made her way over from the office to check up on her. 

"Has anybody ever told you, you’re such a Mum?" Sidney laughed, as she sat cross-legged on her bed facing the blonde. And she donned a soft smile, feeling so much better just by Diane's presence.  

They'd been talking for the past half hour, whilst Sidney ate the soup which Jean had picked up for her on the way over. And Jean had asked her if she was feeling alright probably a dozen times already. 

The blonde raised her brows, taken off guard by the question. "Not really, I–" She stuttered, at a loss for words. "Never thought I’d be a good mother." She then added, after she took a moment to place the almost empty bowl aside, giving herself time to think. And what she said was the truth. Before Dolly, Jean never saw herself with a family – she never really wanted that. She'd had too much of a difficult relationship with her own mother, that she didn't want to be that mother too. 

Sidney tilted her head aside, eyes looking down as she reached for Diane’s hand, her fingers delicately tracing patterns against her pale skin. "You’ve never wanted a kid?" She asked, unbelieving of the admission. "But... you seem close with your niece." Her brown eyes moved between Diane's gaze, and her fingers as they danced against her skin. 

"No, not really. At least not—" Before she could finish what she was saying, Sidney had broken out into a heavy uncontrollable cough. And so Jean reached aside, moving to grab the glass of water sitting next to the bed. "Here, drink this." She pretty much ordered. And whilst she didn't much like the idea of her being sick, she welcomed that particular break in conversation. 

Eventually Sidney stopped coughing long enough to grab the glass, downing half the content to ease the itching in her throat.  

"How long have you been like this?" Her concerned Mom voice returned, as Jean placed the glass back down. 

"Couple of days, not that long." 

"Have you seen a doctor?" 

"I'm fine," She laughed a little at Diane's worrisome tone, "it's just like... a bug or something." Sidney attempted to reassure. "You really don't need to be looking after me, I can take care of myself. And I'm sure you'd much rather be stalking some z-list celebrity for your latest piece." Sarcasm was strong in her words, she didn't want Diane to know how much she really wanted her to stay with her. But, a part of her was hesitant about pushing her too hard to leave. 

"So I miss a deadline..." Jean laughed softly, playing the part of the carefree writer. Making it seem like Sidney was far more important to her than keeping deadlines ― which didn't really exist. "Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or something?" She didn't have anywhere to be, as far as her husband was concerned she was out with Larin and her a cappella group for the night. "I mean since our other plans are on hold right now." 

"Oh?" Sidney replied. "What kind of film were you thinking?" She was slightly intrigued. It wasn't what they would usually do, but she was limited right now in what she could do given she could make Diane sick if she tried any of their usual antics. 

"I don't know, you decide?" Jean suggested. "I usually watch with my niece, so anything that doesn't have an average watching age of seven would be great." She then laughed. "But if I'm gonna stay, I might have to order a pizza because I had major dinner plans and I'm not missing out." The blonde teased, as she climbed to her feet, and moved across the apartment to collect her cell phone.  

"Thanks for the soup, by the way. It was very..." Sidney half yelled as she trailed off, trying to think a word that was fitting for how she felt about the food. 

"Store bought." Jean interjected, from the other room. 

"Right." She laughed. 

Jean spoke softly in the background, as Sidney flicked through her own phone to distract herself in the absence of the blonde. She hadn't expected Jean to just show up, it wasn't like her to show up anywhere but the Rabbit Hole. And if she was being honest, she was glad that she was here, willing to look after her. But it didn't stop her from wanting to question why. 

"Pizza's on its way." Jean stated, as she finally returned. And she climbed back onto the bed beside Sidney. By this time, having kicked off her shoes and tossed her jacket in the living room. She was more comfortable, no intentions of running off at a moment's notice. 

"So, this is what it takes then... to get your full attention?" Sid questioned suggestively. 

"What do you mean?" Brows furrowed, as Jean moved in closer to Sidney. Her hand resting on the other's thigh as she looked up into her eyes. 

"I mean, usually you're not available when I call, no matter what time of the day or night." She pointed out. "Or you're always rushing off somewhere unexpectedly. So, do I have to be sick in order for you to give me your full attention?" 

Jean laughed, but she averted her eyes. "No." She lied. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, am I not allowed to want to take care of you?" 

"No, you're allowed." Sid replied, as she tried to seek out her gaze again. "I was just wondering... is all." 

"Just... pick the movie." Jean told her playfully, as she rolled her eyes. Not wanting to seem too serious about changing the subject, because that could raise more suspicion. But she really didn't want to have to answer to that right now.

Sidney bit down softly at her bottom lip, "You should know by now, being told what to do is a turn on for me." She smirked, allowing her hand to glide up Jean's leg as she tried to close the distance. 

"Easy. You're sick remember." Brows raised, as she backed away slightly. Not the distraction she was hoping for.

Sidney pouted. "I'm fine." She then whined, as she moved her head down to place a soft kiss against Diane's collar bone. Sure, she knew it was selfish to risk getting Diane sick, but she couldn't help herself. It was hard for her to around the blonde and not want to kiss her.  

Jean placed her hand on Sidney's head; first to get her to put a little distance between them, and also because she wanted to feel just how sick Sidney really was. "Tell that to your fever." She retorted, as she felt how high her fever was.  

Sidney let her eyes move over Diane's body, fingers toying with the fabric of her shirt. "But it's just not fair that you show up, looking like you do and expect me to act on my... urges." And as she finished speaking, she let herself fall down against the bed.  

"I mean... I can leave if you want." Jean taunted, before she laid down beside her. And though she didn't reply, Sid wrapped her arm around Diane, resting her head against her chest.  

And that was all the confirmation she needed.    

"For what it's worth, by the way" Sid began, breaking the moment of silence. "I think you'd make an amazing Mum..." 


End file.
